Putting Together the Pieces
by lostangel21
Summary: Kelda was adopted when she was seven years old but one problem is getting in her way: Why she was found in a nest that held an unknown number of dragons. She ends up on Berk, meets Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the crowd and things seems good. Hmm, wonder where things will lead? What could possibly happen? Hiccup x OC x Toothless/Human Toothless (AKA a love triangle).
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hello there readers. This is my very first HTTYD story, so do be kind. To be honest, I am not sure how many will read this. It was a random idea that came to me not too long ago and I finally decided to make it a story versus just an idea. Please, tell me if you want a chapter two and so on. So, comment /fave/etc. whenever you're done, please!

Okay, so, basically my OC is a girl and in this chapter she doesn't make much of a look other than she has black hair, blue eyes (to begin with), and fair skin. More will be revealed as time goes by.

Hope you enjoy chapter one!

#

Located on the Faroe Islands, a lovely thing took place about 7 years ago. A couple, unable to have children of their own, adopted a child found abandoned in the forest. The place was near a nest of dragons had been, though how she survived was a complete mystery. The nesting grounds were clear, the child luckily being discovered.

Like many, though it was not deemed as a good idea, the parents never told the child she was adopted. They feared she might think she did not belong for she was not their own. She would be told in time, when her mind was mature enough to handle the information.

This new child was Kelda Siv Arudottir, and she was certainly loved by many. She was born with brilliant fair skin, raven black hair, and lovely blue eyes. Adopted at the age of seven by her parents, Asa and Eirik, Kelda was ecstatic. Filled with innocence, she did not look at the world how many seven years did. All loved her and welcomed her into the village with warmth and love. But, as with many beginnings, tragedy struck. The island bearing this certain village was a favorite for many—especially dragons.

One night, they were attacked by seemingly out of random, by a single dragon. But, this was not just any dragon. It was the rarest of all. It was a Night Fury.

Kelda's parents hurried inside the safety of their home, Kelda crying as she sensed the horror going on around. To try and calm her, Kelda was placed in her mother's arms, her rocking her child as means of calming her. It helped and Kelda calmed down.

"Stay here with Kelda, Asa. Please, no matter what you hear, do not come out of this room," Eirik said to his beloved. Asa gave a reluctant nod, gently rocking the seven year old Kelda. Kelda fell asleep against her mother's chest, feeling the last thing she would ever feel from her father—a simple kiss upon the forehead. She was quietly placed upon the floor, a blanket under her for softness, sleeping peacefully.

Eirik made his way through the house, freezing in fear when he looked at the sound of a glass shattering on the wooden floor he stood upon. "DIE, MONSTER!" Only seconds passed by before a thud was heard. Eirik fell lifeless, a single blow from the dragon's mouth ending his life. Sniffing the air, the dragon noticed that there were others. If it did not find them, it could easily be the end of its life. To the dragon, it was now kill or be killed. It was not about if it wanted to or not...it felt it did not have a choice.

The sound of a door opening came to its senses. It made its way to the sound.

Asa opened the door to the room she and Kelda were in, fearing her husband was no more. She snuck out, leaving Kelda unprotected, the child still wrapped up in the blanket on the floor. Asa knew it was a stupid choice but she needed to see if her love was alive or if he was...

She found her answer, for there he was before her. Dead. His eyes were frozen, opened wide in pure fear and horror. Asa gasped, running back for her child—she froze at what she saw. The dragon, the murderer of her first-love, stood before Kelda, who was sitting on the floor looking at the dragon, it looking back at her. Both held direct eye contact, actually. In a way it was a sight to behold. But, this was dangerous. Kelda would not survive any sort of attack. Even the smallest could fatally wound her without a single doubt. Asa reached out her hand...but, then, she stopped. And, she did so for a reason.

The dragon stared at Kelda, as if it was fascinated by the child in some sort. Its eyes held no anger, no hostility...nothing. Kelda sensed nothing "off" about the creature before her, Asa wondering if Kelda had seen the beasts before. Kelda smiled at the dragon, her child-innocence being greatly loved by the beast. Unbeknownst to many, dragons were truly innocent creatures, only attacking (unless starved) when they felt threatened. Asa realized that the dragon attacked all in fear. Kelda reached out, the dragon rubbing its head against the little girl's fingers.

But, then something happened that Asa could not explain—the dragon began to glow. She also saw her child's eyes glowing the same color, the color of the dragon's green eyes to be exact. And, then, the dragon was gone. All the remained was Kelda, her eyes still glowing green. Soon, the glow faded. However, her eye color was forever changed, it now possessing the same green hue of that dragon's orbs.

Asa's eyes widened in fright at the question that passed through her mind—did Kelda, somehow, absorb the dragon into her tiny body? Such a thing is impossible! But, there was an issue. Where did the dragon go, then?

Kelda giggled, Asa picking her up.

"Kelda..." She whispered, "I need to get help to figure out what happened!"

#

"Magic?" Asa asked the mage that belonged to the village. She looked at her daughter, who was peacefully asleep, "So, then, that Night Fury...the one that killed my husband...is inside of my daughter?"

The mage nodded, "It is possible, but only if the dragon is quite the matured one. It is a skill that is used for the ultimate defense. It sensed, as well as saw, she was quite defenseless and innocent, thus hiding inside. In time, it will reappear. Did the dragon appear weak or anything out of the ordinary?"

Asa shook her head, "Wait...it looked at her. It seemed to be in a type of trance, as if Kelda drew the beast to her. I just want to know if I daughter will be okay. When I noticed her eye color had changed, I-"

"Changed? Oh, this is not good."

Asa felt her heart skip, "Please, tell me!"

The mage nodded, "Your daughter and that beast can never be separated, Asa, for now they have become one. She is part of it, and it is a part of her. In simpler words, both souls have bonded. I fear that Kelda will experience a quite different upbringing than the other children here. Please, do keep an eye on her."

Asa looked at her daughter, "They become one..."

#

It was now 9 years later. Kelda had grown into a lovely 16 year girl. Her hair was long and was braided into four braids. She wore traditional clothes and always seemed to be filled with energy. Also, she loved fish. Fresh Icelandic Cod was her absolute favorite.

"Mom! I caught dinner!" Kelda ran into where her mother was at. In her grasp was 3 large fish, her grin reaching ear to ear. Asa could not help laugh slightly at Kelda's face when she was like this, "Okay, so everything went fine? You feel fine?"

Kelda nodded, "Why do you always ask that?"

"It's just what mothers do," Asa fibbed. She was indeed worried about her daughter, but not about the fish possibly getting the better of the girl. Asa knew it had been 9 years since what happened. But, Kelda seemed normal. Despite what the mage had said, Kelda had not changed. Noone knew she was different—and Asa planned to keep it that way. If the village knew...Kelda would most likely be cast out.

Asa could not bear to lose her. She would not.

"I am going to finish dinner, so go and keep yourself busy," Asa said to her daughter, who nodded. "Okay."

Nearly twenty minutes had passed, Kelda now in the forest near the lake that she often visited and swam in. "It's getting a little dark. I wonder if dinner is finished?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, an explosion, followed by a scream, came to her ears. Rushing, she found her village was burning. Someone had attacked them but why? This village was worth nothing in gold!

"MOM!" She screamed, running. But, the house had been engulfed in flames. These houses were small and were very flammable. They would easily burn if not put out moments. Kelda sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mom..."

"Oh, look what we have here!" a male voice came to her ears. Kelda panicked, seeing a group of seven men now before her. "She would certainly make a nice servant for the wealthy." One of them said, followed by another, "Yeah, she is pretty. Any man would want her."

Kelda tried to fight back but she was too weak. She felt herself freeze, her eyes beginning to glow green. Kelda, in her mind, had blacked out. She would have no recollection of what happened next. Ever.

"AH!"

"MONSTER!"

"NO, SHE'S A WITCH! BURN HER!"

A series of explosions were heard, as well as all the men screaming for their lives, Kelda falling to her knees, collapsing on the ground. She was unconscious and would be so for quite some time. Even upon waking, Kelda would find herself to be quite confused.

#

"Hey...does that look like what I think it looks like, bud?" A young man said to his dragon. This young man was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, the hope and heir of his home, Berk.

"Toothless!" He commanded his dragon, who was also his best friend, the pair flying towards the smoke. Upon inspection, he discovered it was a village that had recently been attacked and burnt to the ground. Vikings sure were heartless people sometimes.

He heard his dragon grunt, Hiccup travelling over to see what he had found, hoping it was not more sad news.

It wasn't. Well, it was. It was a girl that was collapsed, her being unconscious and for who knows how long.

"We can't leave her here."

#

Okay, so there we have it. Did anyone like chapter one? I know, it's kind of boring but aren't the first ones always a little boring? I sped things up so I could introduce at least Hiccup and Toothless without having to have a good deal of filler. But, still, this was needed. Now you know a bit of Kelda's past!

Comment, please!


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, BUT PLEASE READ

Hi, everyone!

I need to apologize, like profusely! I have not been updating much of anything lately. Honestly, I have been writing but it's not fanfiction stories. I am working my first novel and I am about 70% finished. I have been really fixed on it, and as long as I have the "drive" to write it and add chapters to that, that is my main focus.

Now, do not mistake; I have NOT forgotten my fanfics! Not even my Vampire Knight one, which I have not updated in a LONG time.

I have been into Naruto, which is why my newest story is an Itachi/OC story, and I have been working on that when I can. I am able to work on my Sebastian/OC story now and then, but inspiration and the "drive to write" is on short supply, so please be patient! As a writer, it is my dream to be a published author someday. So, much of mu focus is on my novel at the moment. I hope you guys understand.

Thank you to all my latest readers who have fave'd and follow'ed any of my stories up until now.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~LostAngel


	3. Chapter 2

Hello~! Okay...this has not been updated in sometime.

That's a lie...it's been a VERY, VERY long time. Sorry! D: I was ironing out some stuff, got caught up in life. Found out I had some health problems (Gallbladder), had surgery...you know, the "fun" stuff...well, not really. Also, still working on my novel; hope to get that finished soon. I am about 80% finished with it! YAY!

BUT, "Putting Together the Pieces" is finally getting some well-deserved attention! Toothless was getting irritated because I was ignoring him. T_T I'm sorry, Toothless!

Hiccup: He says you're forgiven...

Me: YAY! ^.^ So, can I finally pet him?

Hiccup: ...Wait until after the chapter, and then maybe. It's up to him, though. *smiles, scratching his dragon's neck a bit*

OMG...adorable! _ So, let's see what lies ahead for "Putting Together the Pieces", shall we?

* * *

*~ Two Days after Hiccup and Toothless found Kelda ~*

Kelda woke up, her eyes looking at the ceiling above her. Her mind was rather hazy and...—hold on, ceiling? There wasn't a ceiling last time, was there? It was hard to say. Last time she remembered, all she saw was sky, right? No, that isn't true. No, in fact, there were people. That was right; she had been ganged up on by a few men. But, what happened, again?

Suddenly it donned on her; her village! It was burning, people's lives were in danger! Oh, how could she have forgotten?! She doesn't have the best memory in the world but...

The harsh reality hit like a ton of bricks—her mother, everyone...they were surely gone by now. And, now, she was...wherever "this" was. She had to wonder, did those guys take her? Was she being held captive? Or, had she already been made a slave for some wealthy family? Stilling laying on the bed, she glanced around the room—all she saw were the furnishings and appearance of a normal Viking home.

"_Well, I guess 'being held prisoner in some dingy place' is out. This place looks kind of...well, homey."_ She thought to herself as she stood up from the bed. It wasn't some horrible-looking object, either. Everything around was well taken care of and looked after, now that she thought about it. She wasn't sure why it hadn't donned on her before now, but she certainly seemed to have been well cared for.

Looking a bit more, she noticed something not too far away from the bed—a large slab of rock. It was pretty flat, and had scorch marks on it? Well, that was an interesting find...

As she walked away from the bed she had been sleeping on for gods only know how long, she noticed there was a floor under her; so, she naturally went to check it out, but with some caution. She didn't know where she was, after all. She climbed down the ladder, stepping off to examine the place with a bit closer detail; there was a fireplace, pots and pans, a good variety of weapons, and other "normal" and "everyday" things. Hold on a second...the place looked like an actual home that belonged to a family! So, did that mean someone had found her, then? Was this their home? It was possible.

As she looked at a plate of fruit on a counter, her hunger beginning to grow ever so slightly, she heard a voice from the other side of the door. Someone was coming. What was she to do? Should she hide? Should she sit down, showing the person she was awake and "okay"? She didn't have much time to decide, honestly; to add, she was a little groggy from her sleep, too. Hopefully today would turn out better than yesterday...

* * *

"Dad, Dad—hold on a sec! Thank the gods, I found you! Gobber said he needs—" The door opened, a young man who was definitely not the usual "buff and meaty Viking" but instead much smaller than the average Viking man entering the house.

Or, he was; he stopped upon seeing Kelda's now-awake figure standing before the counter in the kitchen. "—your help."

Kelda only stared at the guy, not entirely sure what to do or say. He, on the other hand, spoke right away.

"You're awake!" His voice was bright and cheerful, so Kelda figured he was a nice guy—maybe a little on the clumsy side, but a good guy overall.

Not knowing how else to respond, Kelda nodded stepping back a bit. Hiccup, though she did not know his name at this moment, noticed and proceeded with caution. She was obviously scared, and who could blame her? Given the surroundings where he found her, who know what she had seen or experienced prior to passing out.

"No, no, no, no...it's fine. You're safe here. I'm Hiccup, son of Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast." He introduced himself adding on the honorifics with hopes of calming the girl. Did it work, Hiccup had no clue. She only nodded, appearing a bit more relaxed, but still stayed silent. Kelda still had to be cautious; just because someone was a chief's son did not mean they were not a threat. In fact, that usually meant they were one, or had the greater chance of being one. Noticing her lack of—or, honestly all manner of—talking, Hiccup wanted to see if he could entice her into saying anything, no matter how small it might be. The air was awkward, and he didn't really enjoy that much.

"Can you talk?" Hiccup dared to ask, hoping not to offend her in case she couldn't. The girl's eyes fell to the ground, Hiccup wondering why that was. A sudden thought struck him. _"Uh, what if she is traumatized, and that is causing her not to speak? Her village did burn to the ground, after all. Ugh, smart thing to say, Hiccup!"_

She was silent for a few minutes, Hiccup coming to the conclusion that, if she was able to speak, she did not want to. So, he didn't push it. Closing the door behind him, he moved over to grab a piece of bread. "Are you hungry? You've been asleep for some time. The food is pretty tasteless, but it works when you're hungry."

"I...I don't know where I am," Kelda whispered, Hiccup looking at her in slight awe. Kelda, then, remembered something Hiccup had said. Next, she spoke, but this time loud enough so he could hear without straining his ears. "Did you say 'Berk'? This is Berk, then?"

Hiccup blinked, nodding in response. "Yes. Toothless and I were flying and came upon some smoke. Smoke is never a good sign, so we decided to check it out. We found you unconscious not too much long after." Kelda's eye grew soft.

"So, it wasn't just a bad dream," Kelda sighed. "It all really happened."

Hiccup felt sad for the girl who obviously just lost much of her life, if not everything. What do you say to someone in that type situation, aside from the usual apologizes and such. "I haven't talked about it with my dad, but feel free to stay here. I doubt he would object, given what you went through and all. We have plenty of space, so there's no problem. Toothless takes up the most space in this house."

"Hold on. You've said that name twice now. Who is Toothless? Is he your pet? You mentioned he could fly, but how could that be?" Kelda asked. Hiccup gave a look that he was thought, an idea coming to him. "You know Berk is kind of different than most places, right? I guess some places know about us, and others don't. It's easier to explain if one part is already known, though."

"You mean about dragons?" Kelda asked. "I heard they were pretty much welcomed here."

"Good! You know, so it shouldn't be a problem if you meet him." Hiccup left outside, sounding as if he were calling someone over, "Hey, Bud, come here a sec! There someone that wants to meet you!" Kelda, expecting a human with a weird name, found her eyes growing in size. Toothless wasn't a human at all; he was a dragon! But, this wasn't just any dragon...

"Toothless, she finally woke up! Isn't that great?" Hiccup asked, the dark dragon blinking upon seeing Kelda's figure, nodded, as if he was answering Hiccup's question. The dragon didn't look too interested, but at least he wasn't snarling or on the attack. Most dragons would have been doing that by now; then, again, most dragons would not be sitting here, acting as if they were more of a puppy than a large creature feared by all. Needless to say, Kelda was astounded—a tamed dragon, who would've thought.

Next, Toothless pulled Hiccup's arm, dragging him away, Kelda blinking in surprise at the sudden. "Toothless! What is the matter with you?" Hiccup asked, Toothless giving an annoyed look, as well as a few grunts. He was trying to talk to his owner but obviously was not having much luck.

"I can't understand you. You know that." Hiccup sighed.

Kelda began to smile, lightly laughing at the scene. "He is telling you he is bored. Seems he is growing restless, too. He probably wants to go flying. Dragons usually get the best entertainment that way, though there are other ways, too."

Hiccup blinked, as well as Toothless, both looking at the girl. "That would make sense, as I haven't been able to take him flying yet, but did you know that just from his gestures?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Kelda began, immediately growing quiet, "not 'just' his actions, but the tone of his voi—uh, honestly, it was really just a guess; a lucky guess, nothing more. Promise!" She was obviously hiding something from Hiccup, Toothless getting the same feeling as well.

"Oh...well, thanks for the help! He can be a bit of a handful, so such information is greatly appreciated." Hiccup, then, smiled. "Do you know a lot about dragons, then?"

Kelda swallowed hard, absentminded scratching her arm. "Not really..."

Kelda seemed to be getting uncomfortable, but Hiccup couldn't figure out why. "Well, the entire island has them so we're pretty much used to them. In fact, I think the village would be lost without them," he trailed off, Kelda looking at him.

"I see," Kelda looked at Toothless. "But, let me guess, he's the only Night Fury, isn't he?"

Hiccup gave a sad nod. "I wish we could find another of his kind. I am sure he wishes for the same. We find Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Whispering Deaths; but, no Night Furies. I keep hoping, though." Kelda looked from the human to the dragon, giving a curious blink. "There is a strong bond between you both. It's strange." Giving another look at Toothless, Kelda gave a smile, Hiccup giving the same expression. "You bet! He is my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"He's beautiful. And, to think people only see them as 'the unholy offspring'. It's a shame, really," Kelda complimented the dragon, Toothless looking surprised. "Yeah, we all think so, too. So, you have a name?" Hiccup asked before the conversation began to die out.

Kelda nodded. "Kelda Siv Arudottir."

"Wow...quite a name ya got there," Hiccup mused, Kelda crossing her arms as what appeared to be a slight glare appeared. "Oh, and like 'Hiccup' isn't?"

He shrugged, Toothless giving what sounded like a chuckle, which causing Hiccup to gently hit the dragon's shoulder. "I guess I had that coming." Toothless gave Hiccup a playful grin, Kelda, again, being amazed. His actions were as if he possessed human emotions. He was a dragon, right?

"Umm, not to change the subject, but I am a bit hungry..." Kelda said, her stomach growling afterwards. She could not help but blush, Hiccup giving a kind smile. "Well, we got plenty of food. My dad's a pretty big guy, so you can imagine he eats well."

Hiccup grabbed a pan and some meat, turning to Toothless. "Mind helping me out?"

Toothless looked as if he rose an eyebrow, saying something in his dragon language, Hiccup giving a defeated look. "What is it now?"

"Umm..." Kelda began but caught herself, both Hiccup and Toothless looking her way.

"Kelda?" Hiccup asked, her giving another hard swallow. "He might want something in return, but that's just my guess." Hiccup blinked, "Something in return? Like what?" Kelda spotted Toothless stare, almost as if he was curious as to what she would say in reply. She gave a look at the ground.

"Salmon...?" Toothless and Hiccup's gazes widened a bit, but it faded as soon as Kelda looked at the two; obviously, Kelda was hiding something and it had to do with dragons. She could figure out Toothless in ways that Hiccup had yet to. Hiccup knew a lot about his friend and his dragon ways, but he was still learning. Both were curious as to what Kelda was hiding, but Hiccup was not about to pry.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, "Only if you light the fire first."

* * *

Soon, everyone was eating—including Toothless. Kelda took a bite of bread, swallowing it as a thought came to her mind.

"Why 'Toothless' for a name, Hiccup?" She asked. Hiccup gave a smile, as if he were reliving old memories, "That's a good one, actually. Back at the time I found him, Berk was known as a place that, like many others, killed dragons. I built a device that could shoot dragons down and Toothless ended up being the first—and only—dragon I ever captured. I could not bring myself to kill him; no, I wouldn't kill a dragon. At first, I noticed he had no teeth and I guess that is where the name came from. Soon, of course, I realized they were just retractable." He roughly scratched Toothless on the neck and shoulders, the dragon obviously enjoying it, and another smile came to Hiccup, "Our friendship was rocky, but it seemed like in no time it was a strong, trusted bond. Sometimes, it still amazes me how far life has changed from how it used to be."

"I know how that is," Kelda gave a nod. "So, you're the one who injured him?" Hiccup gave a nod. "He got me back, though. Now, we're both damaged in some way."

"Sometimes, the best people are," Kelda gave a small smile, Hiccup staring at the girl. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Hiccuuuup!"

Kelda blinked in shock as a girl with blonde hair and Viking attire entered the house all of a sudden. She looked upset, until her eyes landed on Kelda, a look of bewilderment entering her eyes, of which replaced the irritation. "Oh, this is the girl you were telling me about, right?" She asked, Hiccup giving a nod. "Astrid, this is Kelda. Her village was burned, so she will probably end up living here for at least the time being."

Astrid gave a smile, as well as a nod. "Look forward to getting to know ya, Kelda." Immediately, her eyes fell back onto Hiccup. "Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?"

Hiccup gave a shrug, suddenly his eyes going wide. "I completely forgot! The competition's today!"

Toothless gave Hiccup a look as if he were completely hopeless when it came to remembering stuff, the three of them hurrying to rush out the door. Toothless stopped, looking back at Kelda, gesturing his head towards the door's exit. Hiccup came back in the house. "Oh...you don't have to stay here, Kelda. I'll introduce you to everyone after the race is over. For now, stay with everyone and watch."

Watch...? Watch what?

* * *

It was amazing. Dragons and their riders were flying through what appeared to be an obstacle course of some sort. Kelda had to wonder who thought this event up. Was it Hiccup, or one of the other riders? This was, well, amazing—there was no other word for it. And, from the looks of it, Toothless enjoyed messing around—as did Hiccup. How could a human be so much like a dragon? Or, was it the other way around? Kelda wasn't sure, honestly. It would take spending some time with both Hiccup and Toothless to figure that part out.

"And, Hiccup and Toothless have won it, again!" Shouted a man who Kelda assumed to be the chief; and, if it was, Hiccup was very, very different from his father. "In honor of the winner, he and his dragon will be placed upon the Wall of Achievement, as well as have a feast served in his honor!"

Hiccup looked slightly embarrassed, Toothless looking proud, but both were obviously happy for this outcome.

"Good job, Bud. I'll give you something as a reward tonight when we get home. How does some nice Icelandic Cod sound?" Toothless began to pant, licking Hiccup's face (and body) as a result. Soon, after everyone's attention was off the boy and his dragon, a few good pairs of eyes turned to Kelda. Obviously, they did not know her, the chief himself walking over to the girl.

"I don't believe I know this certain face," he said with a friendly demeanor.

Hiccup came over, "Dad, this is the girl I told you I rescued." A pebble was chucked at Hiccup, him throwing a small glare at Toothless. "Fine, my fault, Toothless and I rescued her."

The chief gave Kelda a wide-eyed look, it quickly fading away into a hearty laughter, "Ah! Well done, you two!" He gave Kelda a tight, vice-like grip hug and pulled back to examine her. "Well, she does look a little roughened up but we're Vikings! We have all the medical care she will need, I assure you. Might I also suggest some food? She looks a little thin."

"Thank you, Sir, but I will be fine. I don't need such items," Kelda gave a small smile. Was she honestly too thin? Did other people think she needed more weight on her? She thought she looked fine...

"At least let your wounds be looked over," Stoick stated. "And, I won't accept any negative responses. As to welcome our guest, she will also be honored tonight, too! Can I have your name, Miss?"

Kelda nodded. "It's Kelda."

So, a feast was going to mention her, too? Many would love that—Kelda was not one of those types, though. There was much she hid from people, but she had to. Honestly, she didn't want to. She didn't even know why she had to hide so much—all she knew was that her mother told her it just had to be that way.

There was so much, so much she didn't understand. Would the pieces of her life ever not only be gathered, but also put together? She wasn't sure that was possible, but she still hoped for it.

"_Maybe Berk will be the start of something big,"_ Kelda thought to herself, glancing at Toothless. _"I mean, I have already met and eaten with a Night Fury. I think that's a good start to 'something big'..."_

* * *

Well, that is is for Chapter Two...did you like it, readers?

Comment, Comment, Comment!

You know I love reading them ^_^

Well, until next chapter, ttyl! Bye-Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Hahahaha, I'm BAAACK!

Okay! As to make up for the long wait for chapter two, I have decided to write chapter three and upload it, too! ^_^ Hope you guys like it!

Chapter Start!

* * *

"I can feel it," spoke a raspy voice. The man looked out at the horizon from under his hat, a smirk appearing upon his face. "I can feel her, her unique and alluring presence. She is near, and without her mother this time."

"Without her, really? Are you sure?" Spoke another man's voice, the guy with the hat giving a single nod.

"Yes, her mother's spirit has been laid to rest. Something must have happened, I guess." The hatted man closed his eyes. "She has no idea what she is, never being told or shown." He turned slightly, giving a grin to a black-haired, young man to his right. This individual looked interesting—aside from his jet-black hair, he had lime-green eyes, pale skin, and handsome physical features. The air around him was a dangerous sort, but still one that would cause anyone to want to find out more about him.

"You can sense her, too, can't you?" The hatted man asked.

"Yes," The green-eyed one replied. "The creature slumbers at the moment, but I can feel her. She still lives within her heart—there is a connection to a human's body. It will not be easy to find this girl, Gywn. What's more, she doesn't realize what is within her."

"Not yet," Gywn (the hatted guy) stated with a smirk. "She will; and, when she does, we will find her and take her, Dmitri. She does, after all, belong to us."

"Us?" Dmitri rose an eyebrow. "I care not who the human girl is, or what she will be like; but, Mierid is mine. She has been for quite some time, though she runs from me. I have burnt down villages and lands, and I will continue to do so until she is mine."

"Brute-like and stubborn," Gwyn smirked, shaking his head slightly in humor. "You never do change..."

* * *

Well, it has started; the feast that celebrated Hiccup and Toothless' win, as well as provided as a "welcome" for Kelda. Many of the villagers wanted to know where she came from, what life like there was like, and some even wanted to know if Kelda had a boyfriend, or even a husband, back home that might have been waiting for her. Kelda could only give an awkward smile; these people were, in a way, rude. They were very friendly, but still a little rude. "No, I have only had one boyfriend but that was a long time ago," she replied with that same awkward smile, though she attempted for it to look as friendly and kind as she could manage.

"You're so pretty, though," one of the women said.

Kelda only shrugged, excusing herself and making her way outside the Great Hall. Finally able to breathe air that didn't mix with Viking people of all types, Kelda grew weary. "They're so different here, verses where I come from beforehand."

"What was it like there?" Hiccup asked, Kelda gasping (and jumping) from the suddenness of his appearance. Hiccup gave an apologetic expression. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Toothless doesn't like being cooped up for long, so I figured I'd take him for a flight around the lsland, to stretch his wings for a little while. Astrid and the others are busy, so it makes for some good one-on-one time, something we don't get much of anymore." Kelda, now ahold of herself, nodded in full understanding. "After I was bombarded by all of Berk, I understand completely." She could help but laugh at her own comment.

Hiccup got an idea, whispering into Toothless' ear, of which the dragon nodded in return. "Ever cared to ride a dragon before? Or, perhaps, know what it is like?" Hiccup asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Ride one? I don't know, really, I—" Kelda paused, getting where this was leading. In an instant, she backed away just a bit. "You know what, I think I'm going to—"

Just as she turned around, she felt herself get snatched off the ground—followed by the ground getting further and further away!? "Holy Odin's Ghost! Hiccup, Toothless!? What're you—whatever you do, do **NOT** let go!"

She held onto Toothless' talon-bearing limb, though the talons were gripped around her in a way that suggested she was secure; still, she was A LONG way from being safely upon the ground below. "Toothless, please put me back on the ground! Hiccup, control your friend!" Instead of answering, Hiccup leaned over, offering out his hand. "Take my hand. It's safer up here." Kelda swallowed hard, briefly looking to Toothless. He glanced at her, nodding his head upwards; basically, he told her to climb up where Hiccup was. She gulped. "Just, keep it steady. I don't have the best balance in the world. I certainly would not enjoy falling at this height."

* * *

Soon, she was atop the dragon; her arms secured around Hiccup. This was...nice. The view was amazing, and the wind going through one's hair was a whole other feeling. Somehow, it felt familiar; but, Kelda wasn't sure how that was. She had never been on a dragon before. In fact, she had never flown before.

"Whoa..." Kelda grinned. "I can see why you like it up here."

Hiccup gave a nod, as well as a smile. "So, what was life like before coming here? Honestly, I don't know anything about you," Hiccup let his curiosity be known about the girl. Kelda gave a shrug. "Life wasn't that different from here, aside from the dragons bit. It was just my mom and me, so life wasn't very hectic. I usually just kept to myself, drawing and what not."

"Why was that?" He asked.

"The other kids didn't really like me all that much, I guess," Kelda said with a slightly dejected tone. "They thought I looked weird. I guess, on our island, I did look strange. I had fair skin, like everyone else, and even had their dark hair color—though many others had brown, not black, hair—but no one had the light eye color I have. My mother didn't, either. I guess I wasn't like everyone, so I stuck out a good bit."

"Well, everyone on Berk is abnormal in some way. You'll fit right in, trust me." Hiccup jested, Kelda giving a smile.

"So, even Toothless is strange, then?" Kelda asked.

"What, you kidding? He IS the strangest," Hiccup said, getting whacked in the face with Toothless' ear as a result. "Toothless! I was joking! Take a joke, pal." Hiccup laughed it off, Kelda smiling at it all. It still amazed her; these two were like best buds, yet they were completely different species. Still, it was no different than when owners bond with their cat or dog, right? The animal's size was different, sure, but they still had a heart, a personality—and Toothless had a lot of that!

Still, he almost seemed human in his actions; did all dragons act like that?

As Kelda was flying, something strange happened; it was like a scene was playing before her eyes. Some would say it was a memory, or even a vision, but Kelda was skeptical. One thing, though, was certain: Whatever it was began to place fear inside the girl.

* * *

[Scene Beginning]

The sky looked as if it were twilight, the clouds leaving the scenery looking a little intimidating; a little girl—about the age of four—had found herself in the midst of a forest, but she wasn't sure how she had come to be there. Looking around, she saw things that looked like eggs. They were dragon eggs, meaning she had stumbled upon a dragon's nest! She had no name, and no knowing origin, either. Literally, everything about her seemed to be a mystery.

But, she wasn't alone—there was another presence lurking nearby; well, two presences.

"Mierid, you are getting it all wrong," a voice called out, but the little girl knew no "Mierid". She, still, did not want near this person who was calling out to whoever Mierid was; he frightened the girl, though she was uncertain as to why. Something about him was scary, so it was best to hide out of site.

She searched and searched, finally hiding behind a small gathering of eggs; luckily, she was a small person, or else this would not have worked at all. As she hid, she felt something strange—it felt smooth, but it was also rough. Curious, she looked but her eyes went wide in fear at what they saw—a big, black creature with green eyes. This was a dragon; a female dragon, to be exact. But, she wasn't just any dragon. This was what people referred to as a "Night Fury", a rare and powerful breed of dragon.

But, as this little girl looked into this dragon's green eyes, her tiny eyes became a little puzzled; this creature wasn't scary. In fact, the little girl felt drawn to it. There wasn't an attraction like she was forbidden to look away, but rather what she felt was curiosity setting in. If this creature wasn't scary, it had to be nice—and, if the creature was nice, they she could be its friend!

"Fwend! (Friend!)" She cried out, joyously.

The creature's green eyes softened; this little human was obviously no threat to her. In fact, the human was completely defenseless. Had she wondered away from her parents? Perhaps, like some humans have done in the past, this little one was abandoned? Whatever, or however, she had gotten here, she needed to be protected.

"If only there was some way to communicate with her..." The dragon thought to herself aloud.

"Ca-Camoon—a—kate?" The little girl sounded out, obviously not saying the word correctly, but it was close enough. Either way, the dragon had to stare at the child; it was as if the child had heard her, understanding the dragon at the same time. That could not be, though—could it? Surely, some humans were exceptional, but this was something unusual, no?

"My name is Mierid," the dragon thought, testing to see if the child truly understood what the dragon had said, or if it was just some struck of luck before.

"Mee—Mee—eh...weed? Me—eh—weed?" The little girl sounded out what she heard; of course, she (again) butchered the pronunciation, but Mierid had gotten the proof she needed. This child was unlike any she had seen, but not completely unheard of in history of dragons and humans. It was rare, but there have been humans who seemed to be "in sync" with the dragon; whether that be through knowing how one would react to things, being able to understand the dragon's language, to possess the "soul" of a dragon (A/N: Think of Hiccup or Valka), or feeling a sense of attachment to the Dragon Way of Life. And, even rarer, could someone have all of those put into one. It would be a literal case of "half human, half dragon", or at least in a sense.

"Mierid! I finally found you!" Spoke a voice, both the dragon and the child looking; it was a human male with green eyes and jet-black hair—or, at least he looked human; he was anything but that, and Mierid knew that. He looked, finding the little girl. "Oh, what's this? Did you get a new friend? Or, perhaps, she is your lunch?" He gave a dark grin.

"Mee-eh-wid nice! You bad! Bad man, bad!" The little girl glared at the black-haired man. Mierid snarled, placing a protective leg in front of the girl, who held onto it as she hid behind it still throwing glares to "bad man".

"Cute," he said sarcastically. "But, I don't mind killing a little human to get to you, Mierid. I have done it before...and I am willing to do it again." His eyes began to glow, what appearing to be a ball of blue energy coming from his mouth and right at the child; Mierid protected her, but knew she could not stay here. Luckily, relief seemed to come as humans made their way to the area—probably attracted by the Plasma Blast.

* * *

As another blast was sent in the "vision", Kelda felt herself get pulled back to reality; she had to look around, stunned by everything she had just seen. "What on earth was that?" She asked herself, not yet aware of the fact that Hiccup and Toothless heard the question.

"What was what?" Hiccup asked, Toothless also glancing back at the girl with curious eyes.

"Huh?" Kelda asked.

"You asked what something was, but I have no idea what you're talking about. It's been smooth sailing." Hiccup replied, Kelda a little lost as she tried to get her head clear.

Of course they would be lost—everything she had seen was in her head. So, was it a vision, then? Those weren't memories...were they? "No, that little girl was lost. Her parents were not around, so it could not have been; but, something still sticks out. She could understand that dragon, though she was too young to realize how unusual that truly is. She was like me, so maybe there are more who have the odd ability I have." Kelda thought to herself, still troubled in her mind.

Toothless looked back at her, again, and gave a series of clicks, grunts, and the like. Kelda gave a smile. "Nothing's wrong. Thanks, though." She replied, catching herself immediately afterwards. She looked back with an awkward smile. "You looked worried, I mean. I was just saying that nothing is wrong; you know, I don't want to worry your rider."

Hiccup looked back at Kelda. "Can I ask you a question, no matter how bizarre it sounds?"

Kelda gulped. "Uh...sure. Why not?"

Hiccup nodded. "Can you understand Toothless?" Kelda gave a distant look, one that said she was already uncomfortable. Hiccup shook his head. "Nevermind, it was just an assumption. Of course, you can't understand dragons; what am I talking about? Humans can't understand dragons." Kelda gave a smile—also feeling much relief inside—and shook her head. "It's fine. Why don't we get something to eat? Toothless could probably use it after flying. I hear it takes a good amount of energy out of a dragon."

"Could you use some grub?" Hiccup asked Toothless, followed by the dragon getting excited; which was a pretty indication for a "yes". The three landed, soon eating some fish—Toothless had his raw, the way he likes it—and Kelda just enjoyed this moment.

But, Toothless kept looking at Kelda—something was different about her. She was undeniably human, but she seemed to have the "feel" of a dragon. He was a young dragon, so he thought it was nothing worth focusing too much on; but, there was something he could not help but think about.

"_I think he thinks you're lying."_

"_Nothing's wrong. Thanks, though."_

She clearly understood his question—meaning she did understand him, though he didn't understand how. All Hiccup would've been able to make out of that was a bout of "I think he's trying to say that I don't believe you", but Kelda answered back in a way that made it seem as if she truly understand his clicks and grunts as if it was her native language.

"Two interesting humans," Toothless thought to himself, flashing his gaze towards Kelda but he laid his head down—at least he could get a nap in before all was headed back to Berk.

* * *

Okay, and there is chapter three!

What did you think? Is it getting better? Worse? Neutral?

I NEED FEEDBACK!

We authors thrive on it, you know... _

Well, this is it for this chapter. I will try to type of chapter four ASAP.

It will not be months and months of wait, either.

PROMISE~


End file.
